theworld2dfandomcom-20200213-history
(Guild) Final Brigade
Final Brigade was a subdivision of Lost Brigade, and was a Newbie help/PK guild. The guild was run by phase 0. It no longer exists. This is a copy from the @home thread in the old CC LLC forum. Final Brigade The guild is to be divided into three sections section one newb helpers. job description: help newbs get used to the game and get strong section two PK: I want to make some of the best PKs ever. however to be a good PK you must only PK ppl within 5 lvls of you and higher so dont PK ppl who are 6 lvls below you or weaker. the exception to the 5 lvl limit is if you are PKKing or if it is a dual agreed to upon by both side or if they attack you first or if more than one is attacking you section three newbs: basically this section are for people wanting to join to request help or just need help playing. or if you are being mass PKed you can ask the PKs of this guild to help you (this is the only case in which a person in the PK section can PK a member more than 5 lvls under him/her) the people in this section are meant to grow strong to eventually transfer to one of the other two sections. so the main focus for you is to get used to the game and get strong member list (categorized) sign up under one of these categories Guildmaster: Phase 0 currently lvl 95 heavy axe co-GM: 1. _Shana_ (if she ever comes back) currently lvl 32 blademaster 2. darkmatchflame (trial position is different from trial member) Newb helpers 1. spencer the rebirth lvl 18 blademaster (trial member) 2. azure n00b (lvl 40 twin) (trial member) 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. PKs. 1. Phase 0 lvl 95 heavy axe 2. Vadican lvl 15 heavy blade 3. Diamond lvl 40 long arm (trial member) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Newbs or ppl who need help: 1. azure sight kiba lvl 7 twin blade 2. OVAN_89 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Other Junk remember PK and dual and PKK are seperate matters. the PK rule applies to PK but not to duals agreed upon both sides or for PKK also this guild will be a roleplay guild, roleplay is not required to join, but to be a main part of this guild there will be roleplay involved and also DO NOT PK OR PKK MEMBERS OF LOST BRIGADE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION Finally there is one more purpose of this guild not to be disclosed to the public Note be sure to include your lvl, class, and in game name when you request to join and also if you see (pending) after your name then you haven't be officially added to the guild because you need to find me in game so that i can add you. Category:Guild Category:History